


【研日R】直球最令人招架不住了

by ISUU



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ABO, M/M, Masturbation, Sex, 自慰
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24137953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ISUU/pseuds/ISUU
Summary: 孤爪研磨推开门，看到他的omega在自慰……
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, 研日
Kudos: 22





	【研日R】直球最令人招架不住了

孤爪研磨一直都知道他和日向翔阳的关系其实挺奇怪的。

先不说他是怎么和一个与他大学生的身份天差地别的总裁Omega扯在一块的，就是他们平时相处的方式都尤为让他产生一种“陌生感”与“抗拒感”。

都是日向翔阳的错。

想到这里的孤爪研磨叹了口气。从小到大习惯了独来独往、隔着距离同人交往接触的他，对于此类热情洋溢、随时随地都有如一颗发光的小火球般散发着活力能量的生命体常常感到敬谢不敏。

然而他这样性格孤僻的Alpha居然和他最招架不住的一类人交往了，缘分这东西，可不就是挺奇怪的吗？

明明之前一口咬定要同黏糊糊的Omega断绝接触的人也是他。

孤爪研磨在心里学着黑尾铁朗的语气暗讽了自己一句，将钥匙捅入门锁，右腕微一用力就毫不费力地将这间高级公寓的房门打开。这是他和他的现任男友同居的房子。身为总裁的日向翔阳并不缺钱，在毫不吝啬地给予孤爪研磨过多的爱意同时，也给予了他不少经济上的援助。

尽管孤爪研磨不是在意这类细枝末节小事的人，但身为Alpha的他也颇有危机感地默默开始了自己的Youtuber和游戏主播的副业。

——总是这么让自己的Omega养着也不是回事啊。

被包养的Alpah男大学生在玄关处脱掉了短靴，一边往衣架上搭好外衣，一边几不可闻的轻声说了句“我回来了”。

然而让他感到意料之外的是，走廊处并没有一如既往地蹦出一个熟悉又充满活力的橙色影子，只有挂在墙上的壁灯空荡荡地在地板上投下小片冷寂的阴影，无声嘲讽着他滑稽眺望的丑态。

……翔阳呢？

孤爪研磨抿了抿下唇，一股莫名的不安感弥漫心头。

该不会还在生气吧？

没错，这两位相性完美的恋人居然也有吵架的时候。事情发生在清晨，孤爪研磨不过是推拒了一下日向翔阳照例打给他的“包养费”，对方就鼓着一张白净可爱的娃娃脸，气呼呼地闭着眼睛对他喊了一句“你就是不喜欢我！”后跑出了家门。

而被留在原地的孤爪研磨疑惑地歪了歪头，在尝试着给对方打了几个电话都不通后，只好发了几条道歉的信息出门上学。

本以为晚上回家时两人就能完美和解，现在看来似乎并不是这样。

……翔阳这是怎么了？

明明之前都不会这样的。

虽说两人之前也有过不少生活习惯上的小摩擦，可都因为性格大大咧咧的日向翔阳不在意的谦让，使矛盾在无形中得到了解决。以往百试百灵的方法放在今天居然行不通了？孤爪研磨在感到错愕的同时，心里难免有了些焦躁不安。

他耐心地回忆起了早晨时日向翔阳单方面“争吵”时的模样。

宛若盛满阳光的湿漉漉的眸子，澄澈白净还保留了婴儿肥的柔软脸颊，顺润丰盈得让人恨不得上前咬一口的嘴唇……似乎与往日也没什么差别？倒不如说，比起平日里更加清妍地惹人蠢蠢欲动。

就是……总感觉翔阳有些……焦躁？

孤爪研磨皱了皱眉。他对Omega其实并没有那么了解，但也大致猜得到可能是激素一类的作用影响到了情绪。

总之，等会去问问小黑吧。

又想起早晨日向翔阳跑出去时只穿了件薄薄的衬衫，自顾自地赌气和他一天都没有说话，孤爪研磨想了想，还是决定拿件衣物送到日向翔阳的公司。

总不能让他的Omega被冻坏吧？那他这个Alpha做的也太失职了些。

然而越走近卧室门，那股鼻尖萦绕的、似有似无的甜腻香味儿便愈发浓烈。

身体的动作甚至要快于神经的反射，还没等脑袋被香气熏得晕晕乎乎的孤爪研磨理清到底发生了什么，卧室内的糜艳场景便全然揭露在了眼前。

他的Omega——日向翔阳竟一个人在家里自慰？

只见日向翔阳用手自己将两条白生生的细腿拉至最开，如同向归家的主人奉上甘美的食物般露出了那个流水潺潺的幽深穴口。那道散发着甜蜜气息的粉嫩花穴像是已然被无情亵玩了许久，早不是往日间孤爪研磨熟悉的淡粉样子，像朵盛放绽开的深红花蕊。流不尽的花液掺和着浓烈又熟悉的信息素味道扑面而来，不知廉耻地将股间那一小块床单打上了深色的水痕。

小腹处溅满了星星点点的白色精液，尽管自己已经玩弄了几个来回，那个蛰伏的阴茎又蠢蠢欲动地抬起头来，随着后穴欲望的一步步加深而诚恳地反映着主人高涨的情欲。

他已经射了太多次，橙亮的发丝湿哒哒地满是汗水，乖顺地贴服在他的头皮处，让他显得像是只刚出水的小兽。嫩白发光的皮肉上如同夜空中缀满的星子般挂满了淋漓的汗液，每一滴散发的腥甜味道对于孤爪研磨来说都是个不小的挑战。

日向翔阳没察觉到卧室门已经被他的Alpha打开了，更没察觉到自己沉溺欲火的下贱丑态被自己捧在心上的爱人看了个一干二净。

他只是闭着眼睛，低低又不耐地从鼻腔中发出几声似是痛苦又似是欢愉的呻吟，白净的面庞被欲火熏烤地遍布红霞，委屈巴巴地抽了抽鼻子，腾出一只手抓着一件纯白色的衬衫嗅闻，另一只手则慢腾腾地向下方探去。

孤爪研磨扶着门框的手紧了紧，天知道他用了多大的毅力才抑制住自己蓬勃燃烧的欲火。

那件衣服是他常穿的，只需一眼就看得明明白白。

任哪个正当年的Alpha亲眼目睹自家乖巧香甜的Omega抱着自己的衣物可怜巴巴地自慰，都不太能忍得住。

可孤爪研磨硬是忍住了。他能感受到一股股奔涌的欲流顺着四肢汇聚而来，最终停留在小腹处点燃一道无法熄灭的火光。

那火苗噼里啪啦地燃烧着他的理智。孤爪研磨眼神暗沉，并没有贸然前去打扰这片春景，反而如同一只狩猎的大猫般蛰伏在了原地。

他那双细长的瞳孔将一切尽收眼底。

那只比他的手掌还要小一号的白嫩小手探向了后穴，动作间隐约能看到些急不可耐的意味。嫣红的穴口在白得晃眼的臀肉间更显淫靡，咕啾咕啾的黏腻水声随着穴口的翕张而为室内的温度添了把火，水泽潋滟的淫液在两股间粘连成丝，完全敞开的嫩穴几乎耳提面命地告诉了一旁看似无动于衷的Alpha，那个扭动臀肉的Omega如今有多么淫荡与饥渴。

日向翔阳简直像块新鲜出炉的美味甜点，色欲凝成的蜂蜜顺着那身白稚的皮肉汩汩滑动，欲望织成的淫心滴作无穷的淫液邀请着Alpha的品尝，连那双娇嫩丰盈的唇部看起来都是无上的美味。

未免太过活色生香了些。

孤爪研磨的喉结上下滑动了一番，视线定格在了那口淫邪外翻的美穴之上。

原因无他，只是他刚刚仔细一番打量方才发现，原来那个看似急不可耐留着渴望涎水的小嘴竟也鼓鼓囊囊地吃了些东西。

随着日向翔阳动作速度的加快，那个裹满了淫水的小东西也完整地暴露在了孤爪研磨的眼下。

是个不断抖动的小跳蛋，嗡嗡震动着被日向翔阳抖着手颤颤巍巍地拽了出来。失去堵塞的稚热花口便猛地吐出了几口盈盈的花露，孔窍微张地露出了其间淫靡的媚肉。

日向翔阳呜咽了几声，奈何本就空虚寂寞的甬道在失去了跳蛋这一抚慰物后便愈发难耐发痒，羞涩的手指在水光淋漓的穴口处徘徊着绕了几个圈，犹豫挣扎的理智败给了占据上风的欲望，狠了狠心，继而并做两指齐齐捅入。

那快感来的太激烈了，日向翔阳根本受不住的。

一旁看着的孤爪研磨知道。

果不其然，像是猛然插至了敏感的腺体，导致快感像火山喷发般在脑中炸开。橙发的青年猛地瞪大了湿漉漉的眼睛，双目失神的眼角居然生理性闪出了一道水痕，脖颈上扬划出一道诱人无比的美妙曲线，桃样的雪臀微颤，一股股贪婪的津涎挤着手指侧面喷涌而出，滴滴答答了好一会儿方才淅淅沥沥地停止。

日向翔阳满面通红地大口喘着气，后穴如同烂熟的果肉般溢出了甘甜的汁液，他无力抽出置于穴中的手指，只好感受着互相挤压吮咬的花径施加于手指上的力度，那些花露便顺着他的骨节从吃得饱满的后穴里滑落，摇摇欲坠地映射出淫靡的水光。

他的阴茎并没有射出什么东西，倒是用来承欢的后穴有了不少反应。孤爪研磨猜测这大概是所谓的“干性高潮”。看了这么久，也该自己出场了吧？

他舔了舔下唇，走上前去。

手指仍插在自己后方的日向翔阳还没能完全从高潮的余韵中回过神来，就对上了自家恋人坦然的邀请。

“翔阳，来做吧。”

直球什么的，果然还是招架不住。

  
END.


End file.
